Breakdown
by BlueSapphire92
Summary: PRNS... Songfic - One way Blake's life with his biological parents could have been like. / sad!


**One way Blake's life with his biological parents could have been like.**

* * *

_I've seen a man cry.  
I've seen a man __shout out,  
afraid losing the woman he loves.  
_

Loud shouts woke Blake from his daydream. He walked downstairs and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. His parents were inside, fighting as they did so often lately.

"Where were you?" his father yelled.

"That's none of your business." His mother hissed. "Why, don't you trust me?"

"I don't know anymore." He said on the verge of tears.

___I've seen a woman lying  
to her man flat out,  
'bout who she's been with  
and where she was._

"Fine, I was over at my sister's place." She said. Blake knew she was lying, he had seen her with that other man but she didn't know that. He wondered if he should speak up.

_______I've seen 'em both fight,  
and try to figure it out.  
This fight isn't going anywhere_

They looked so tired, he thought while they kept arguing, as if they didn't know how to carry on or if they even could. How did it get this far? Fear gripped his heart as he realised his family might be falling apart.

___________I've seen a child's eyes  
watching his parents freak out.  
I know they see him but they just don't care._

After a while he couldn't stop the tears that emerged. A sob escaped his lips and his parents turned for a moment. He looked at them, eyes begging them to stop but they ignored him and continued fighting.

_______________It won't stop if they don't stop yelling.  
It's not the way of working your problems out.  
I can't stand being around this yelling  
so I'm finding my way out._

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and turned around. He ran towards the front door and quickly put on his shoes. Opening the door he shivered when the cold hit him. He wiped at the tears in his eyes and started running. He didn't care whereto; he just had to get away.

___________________I'm gonna drive and never ever slow down.  
I'm gonna drive until i break down.  
Packing my things and getting out of this town.  
I'm gonna drive until i break down._

Miserable and unable to run any further, he fell to his knees. He shivered as rain started to pour down, soaking his clothes and mixing with his tears. Suddenly someone embraced him, stroking his hair and whispering soothing words. He looked up into the warm eyes of his mother. "It's alright, honey." She whispered, he buried his head in her shoulder. "I'm here now." Behind her he could see his father standing a few steps away, a grim look on his face.

_______________________I've seen a childs eyes.  
I've seen him living in doubt.  
Not ever knowing what it's like to be in love._

Lying in his bed he wonders how long it would take before his parents separated. When he was younger they always told him that he was there because they loved each other very much. But if this was love, he didn't understand why it was so cherished. Or did his parents just one day stop loving each other. If that was the case he hoped he'd never fall in love. Because he had seen what it could do to people and he didn't want the same to happen to him.

___________________________I've seen his friends try  
just to help him get out.  
he never told them what the problem really was._

At school he couldn't concentrate and was constantly wondering if one of his parents would be gone when he came home. He was sad and tired and spoke only when people asked him something. His friends noticed and asked him what was wrong. He said he wasn't feeling well. He could see they didn't believe him.

_______________________________  
__I've seen a suicide.  
he couldn't figure it out.  
He blamed himself because they couldn't get along._

He wondered if it was his fault, he'd heard them fight about him the other day. Maybe they'd be better of without him. He thought about taking his own life but cursed himself for being too weak to do it.

___________________________________  
I've seen his __parents' eyes  
trying to figure it out.  
Where did our baby go and what went wrong?_

His parents noticed the change in his behaviour. They tried to talk to him but he shut them out. They knew what was wrong and still they didn't change it.

_______________________________________It won't stop if they don't stop yelling  
it's not the way of working your problems out._

Why can't they just talk it out, he wondered, why don't they realise yelling only makes it worse.

___________________________________________I can't stand being around this yelling  
so i'm finding my way out._

He sighed, burying his head in his pillow. He dreamt of the times when they were still a happy family. He dreamt to escape the sorrow and despair that surrounded him.

_______________________________________________I'm gonna drive and never ever slow down.  
I'm gonna drive until I break down.  
Packing my things and getting out of this town.  
I'm gonna drive until I break down._

Again loud shouts woke him up and he walked out of his room, stopping at the top of the stairs. He looked down and saw his parents. He saw the suitcase in his father's hand and knew this was the moment he had dreaded for so long.

___________________________________________________I'm gonna drive until i break down.  
Hold it inside until i break down._

"Please don't go." He heard his mother beg, tears streaming down her face.

"Why!?" his father shouted. "Give me one good reason why I should stay."

"Your son!" she cried. "What about Blake?"

Silence. He tried to keep back the tears that stung in his eyes.

_______________________________________________________I'm gonna drive until i break down.  
Say my goodbyes until i break down.  
_

"It's not enough." His father said and walked out. Blake heard the door close and fell to his knees, crying until he had no more tears.

* * *

___________________________________________________**Review please!**_


End file.
